The present invention generally relates to packaging materials, and particularly to a retention packaging for securely holding an object to be packaged against a backing.
Retention packaging designs are well known. A typical retention packaging includes a rigid platform or backing against which an object is held and a pliable film that covers the object and that is tensioned in order to securely hold the object against the backing. Known retention packaging designs are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,973 to McDonald et al. (“McDonald”) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,003 to Wilkinson (“Wilkinson”), each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In this respect, McDonald discloses a retention packaging that includes a backing having end flaps and a middle portion. An object is supported on the middle portion of the backing and a pliable film is extended over the object. The film furthermore includes pockets at opposite ends thereof that surround and enclose the end flaps of the backing. When the end flaps are folded down in a direction away from the object, the film is tensioned and stretched over the object and, thereby, retains the object against the middle portion of the backing. A stated benefit of the retention packaging of McDonald is that the film and the backing may be separately manufactured at different facilities geographically distant from one another and then shipped to and assembled at a common location by simply inserting the end flaps of the backing into the pockets formed in the ends of the film.
In contrast to McDonald, Wilkinson discloses a retention packaging that includes a backing and a pliable film that extends between opposite ends of the backing. The film is folded over and affixed to the rear of each of the opposite ends of the backing. When the backing is folded, the film is stretched over an object placed between the backing and the film, and the object is thereby suspended on the backing by the tensioned film.
While the retention packaging of McDonald and the retention packaging of Wilkinson are fit for their intended purposes, an improved retention packaging and method of manufacture nevertheless are desirable. In particular, a need exists for a retention packaging that is capable of securely holding tall, large, or bulky objects in a sturdy manner so as to protect such objects during shipping or transportation. Furthermore, a need exists for a simple and reliable method of manufacturing such a retention packaging. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.